l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Otosan Uchi
Otosan Uchi é a cidade do Imperador e a Capital Imperial, o centro de poder de Rokugan. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Ela foi construida em cima de um lugar conhecido como Monte Seppun. A propriedade pessoal do Imperador é a Cidade Proibida Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander A Cidade Imperial é cercada por uma muralha, a Miwaku Kabe. Mikawu Kabe (Honor and Glory Title) História Criação Otosan Uchi foi construída em uma grande enseada natural, Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 66 no topo do local conhecido como Monte Seppun. As terras pessoais do Imperador são conhecidas como a Cidade Proibida. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander A Cidade Imperial é protegida por uma muralha, a Miwaku Kabe. Mikawu Kabe (Honor and Glory Title) Expansão No fim do Século IV, a cidade consistia basicamente do Palácio Imperial e de várias casas para os cortesões dos clãs e dos camponeses que os serviam. Durante o governo da conspiração Gozoku, o grupo trabalhou para melhorar o porto e estenderam a rede de estradas que levava até a cidade. Como resultado, mais samurais, trabalhadores e mercadores viajaram para a cidade. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 15 Ataque Gaijin No Século V uma frota de Pavarre chegou em Rokugan. Dois anos depois, a Imperatriz Hantei Yugozohime abruptamente pôs um fim ao acordo de comércio livre com eles. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 15-16 Os gaijin se recusaram a aceitar o édito, fazendo um terrível ataque contra a capital. Os rokugani conseguiram derrotar e afugentar os navios gaijin na Batalha do Gamo Branco. Dark Tides, p. 3 Disposição e Distritos da Cidade Otosan Uchi é dividida em três grandes porções: o Toshisoto, os distritos exterior; o Ekohikei, os distritos interiores (incluindo o Monte Seppun); e a própria Cidade Proibida, um único complexo de castelo contendo o Palácio Imperial e estruturas associadas. A Cidade imperial é dividida em distritos para ser governada. Na cidade externa, os nomes dos distritos são alterados para representar os seus governantes atuais, enquanto que os nomes dos quatro distritos internos não mudam. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 72-73 Membros experientes da Corte Imperial e outros samurais notáveis que governam um distrito se reportam a um concelo central que, por sua vez, se reporta para a Corte Imperial. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 69 Ekohikei Os distritos internos foram construídos no Século I e projetados em conjunto por todos os Grandes Clãs. Eles são protegidos pela lendária Muralha Encantada. Cada distrito do Ekohikei é voltado para um elemento particular da burocracia do Sentaku, e cada posto é tradicionalmente mantido por determinados clãs em particular. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 72 * Distrito Chisei - (Garça, Dragão, e Clãs Menores): Leis e relações interclans. * Distrito Hito - (Unicórnio e Leão): Defesa e logística * Distrito Kanjo - (Fênix, Escorpião, e Leão): Religião e cerimônia * Distrito Karada - (Caranguejo e Garça): Políticas comerciais e tesouro Toshisoto Os distritos externos se desenvolveram com mais naturalidade nos séculos subsequentes. Embora um conjunto de muralhas externas tenham sido construídos depois, nunca foram completados e eventualmente a cidade cresceu para além delas. Outros Locais A Estrada do Imperador é uma importante estrada do Império que leva até Otosan Uchi. Existe uma série de cavernas e passagens abaixo de Otosan Uchi. Otosan Uchi sofre de terremotos modestos, mas comuns, o resultado dos Kami da terra que ficaram agitados desde a Queda dos Kamis. Estes, combinados com o trabalho do oceano e um ocasional tufão na costa, fizeram túneis naturais se formarem abaixo da cidade, que já foram utilizados em segredo e de formas sinistras por criminosos/ contrabandistas do Clã Louva-a-Deus, Clã Escorpião e Clã Tartaruga; e até mesmo por alguns imperadores. Um lago subterrâneo e sua ilha servem de posto comercial para vários grupos criminosos. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 72-73 O Portão Hojize é a entrada da cidade pelo oeste. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Categoria:Distritos de Otosan Uchi